


燃烧

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 肢解
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *R级，mob半兽化劳伦斯，路德维希x劳伦斯，肢解有。*阿蒙太太的半兽化劳伦斯太戳我啦！谢谢阿蒙太太！
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne), Others/Laurence, mob劳伦斯
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	燃烧

燃烧

血疗，治愈教会的起源，也是瘟疫的起源。而在这场席卷亚楠的瘟疫中，第一个病变的人是主教。  
这并不奇怪。劳伦斯总是走在所有人最前面的那个。他是众星捧月的存在，自拜尔金沃斯时代开始就是如此。他带着他的追随者从拜尔金沃斯来到亚楠，创建了治愈教会，用特殊的血疗治疗亚楠地区固有的顽疾。  
没有人知道劳伦斯为了真正控制亚楠花了多少勇气。有时候，一种莫须有的荣誉感与至高无上的地位，总会催促聪明人反复做出最鲁莽的事情。劳伦斯已经不记得他究竟在多少个亚楠宣讲会上亲自喝下治愈教会新调配出的血之试剂了。那些试剂又腥又稠，而为了取得所有亚楠人信任，劳伦斯总是笑着，将盛放在金属制高脚杯中的污秽之血一饮而尽。他时常喝的太快，以至于又黑又红的血顺着他漂亮的下颌滴落，一直流淌到他洁白的主教长袍上，在上面留下杀戮一般的血迹。每当劳伦斯喝下血之试剂，众人总会随之欢呼。那种欢呼或许从一开始还是为了生之喜悦的欢呼，随着血疗的推广，欢呼愈演愈烈，愈演愈疯狂。接受了血疗的亚楠人眼里放着野兽一样的光，目光炯炯地紧盯着台上的劳伦斯，仿佛下一刻就要将劳伦斯抢夺过来撕成碎片那样。劳伦斯不知道他们是为了血之试剂欢呼，还是因为愈发的渴血而渴望从他手上夺走治愈教会新研发的血之试剂。  
也许那些人是因为劳伦斯本身而疯狂？劳伦斯并不清楚，他好像行走在钢丝上，钢丝之下是永劫不复的万丈深渊。对劳伦斯而言，每一次饮用血液就像酒精过敏的人大量饮酒一样难受。每一次开完宣讲会过后，劳伦斯会站不稳，他的腿不断发抖，身上冒着奇怪的潮红与炎热。他感觉自己好像被血液全部填满了，一股难以言语的焦躁会从胸口处爆发，自内而外的灼热让他几乎失去理智。  
好几个夜晚，他必须要被路德维希搀扶着才能回到他的房间。路德维希虽然总是从事着诸如坟墓探究之类的粗活，他在照顾劳伦斯上却很有一手。毕竟，他们是多年的好友，路德维希也总是百分百相信劳伦斯。路德维希经常发现劳伦斯浑身都在颤抖，有时候会像个感冒了的小女孩一样哭哭啼啼。这是劳伦斯在外头从来不会露出的神态。劳伦斯身体一直不是很好。路德维希知道这点，路德维希甚至摸得出来。劳伦斯不但比路德维希矮一个头，还比他瘦整整一圈。当劳伦斯因为饮用还未完全成功的血之试剂而产生剧烈抗体反应的时候，劳伦斯会跪在地上干呕。路德维希这种时候会扶着劳伦斯陪他走到洗手间，劳伦斯细瘦的胳膊搭在路德维希强壮的肩膀上。在一阵可怖的惨叫过后，劳伦斯总会吐点什么——大部分时候是血，小部分时候是焦黑色的胃液，还有一次吐出来了火星子。  
“路德维希……”劳伦斯吐完以后喜欢埋在路德维希的颈窝里，他感觉自己非常奇怪，明明体内热的像火，连内脏都要被燃烧殆尽，体表却像受了凉一样打着寒颤，以至于渴求每一个人体的怀抱，“我好像不是很健康。”  
“……我知道。”路德维希顺着劳伦斯的后背，一下一下安抚他，“但是别担心，我会一直为你，以及你的治愈教会，而效力。毕竟，血疗是有效的，对吧？”  
劳伦斯抬眼看了看路德维希，他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，像是被眼泪还是什么块状物糊住了那样，看东西模模糊糊。其实劳伦斯根本没告诉过路德维希，他的双眼内部已经被灼烧得快要看不清了。他眼里的世界已经天旋地转。他不仅看不清亚楠的天空，看不清教会的穹顶与蜡烛，甚至连近在咫尺的路德维希的脸，他都快要分不清楚了。劳伦斯只能伸出手来，触碰那块可能是路德维希的脸部的地方，来确认路德维希的存在。  
在路德维希的眼里，除了在私底下变得愈发粘人与绵软以外，劳伦斯仍旧没有什么端倪。劳伦斯总是那个完美的情人，连外强中干的部分都如此惹人怜爱。劳伦斯在夜里紧紧地抱住路德维希，孩子似的骑在他身上，像是享受众人的荣誉一样享受着来自路德维希落雨般的亲吻，还在可爱又断断续续的尖叫声中被路德维希弄得腰部上下起伏。事实上，路德维希总是怀疑，如果哪一天亚楠的人民狂欢着亲吻着劳伦斯身体的每一处，将体液与血液全部灌入劳伦斯的嘴里与下体里，劳伦斯也会理所应当地接受他们，甚至是充满荣誉感地接纳他们。  
可是，也许这样并不坏。路德维希想。劳伦斯是站在治愈教会顶端的男人，他生来就配得到这些亲吻与爱抚。  
每当路德维希崇敬地在劳伦斯嘴唇上留下一个吻，再将他的体液全部送到劳伦斯的里头，劳伦斯就知道他又骗过了路德维希一天。在例行的性爱后，路德维希都会抱着劳伦斯去清理他，将他后头那些残留的精液都抠出来，再帮劳伦斯好好地洗了个澡，放到主教宽阔的床上，甚至贴心地帮他拉上窗帘，有时候甚至还会陪在劳伦斯身旁睡觉，以便明天一早叫劳伦斯醒来。来自路德维希的一切贴心行为，实际上都是劳伦斯伪装中的一环。劳伦斯是一个很会装模作样的人，除非他的身体真的发生了什么不可逆转、也不可掩盖的异变，没人知道他在害怕什么。  
可是现在的劳伦斯几乎是强弩之末了。没有路德维希，劳伦斯看不清前面的路，以至于要借助一根盲杖才能勉强离开自己的房间。因为那股自内而外的、撕裂般的疼痛与灼烧，劳伦斯换一件衣服可能需要半小时，乃至更久，更别提普通的沐浴与其他生活必需行为了。  
除此之外，劳伦斯还觉得他的脑袋有些怪，有个什么坚硬的东西要从头发里冒出来。他平常蓬松的棕色中长发变得更加蓬松，尽管路德维希很想摸，但是劳伦斯总会把这个老实人瞪回去。劳伦斯最近都尽量避免路德维希或者别的其他人触碰他的脑袋。在外出出行的时候，劳伦斯久违地戴上了兜帽。  
疾病会让人清楚的明白各个器官生长在哪里。劳伦斯现在非常知道，他非常清楚他身体里的每个器官是如何尖叫着讨厌他，那股灼热是如何要从他的体内喷涌而出，他每天的排异反应几乎要将他逼疯。他想要无时不刻地尖叫。但是他除了在夜里通过与路德维希的做爱来排解外，他没有任何其他手段来发出这种女人似的浪叫。说是浪叫不太合适，或许他渴望的尖叫更像是歇斯底里的人见了鬼那样的声音。  
留给劳伦斯的时间不多了。劳伦斯知道他自己马上就要变成什么其他的、奇怪的东西了。  
病变的那一天终会到来，而触发的时间点是在路德维希下墓地勘测的一周以后。最坏的是，劳伦斯那时候还戴着兜帽，拄着拐杖，在亚楠中部的露台上进行千人级别的演讲。  
无数亚楠的市民眼里冒着奇怪的光，像是要把主教吞噬殆尽那样望着他。劳伦斯虽然已经看不清，但是他能感到那股野兽一般的眼神。或许，这就是血疗的副作用。在演讲的中途，劳伦斯终于忍受不住那股全身上下如针刺一般的痛楚，他捂着他的脑袋，像每次呕吐一样不堪地跪在地上，发出了亚楠第一声的尖叫。  
“——————————————”  
下面所有尚且正常的亚楠市民都吓坏了，头脑清醒的人、女人和小孩都跑了大半。可是那些有勇气的、喝了血的男人们，或者那些眼神不太对劲的亚楠人们，却仍旧留了下来。他们拍着手，喝着彩，眼里闪着光。无论劳伦斯怎样的不堪，怎样的痛苦，他们都会把他们永恒的憧憬与永恒的敬爱献给劳伦斯主教。  
站在圆台上，穿着一层又一层庄严教袍的劳伦斯像个犯了臆病的女人一样撕扯着自己的兜帽，而他被扯掉的兜帽下面，清晰可见的露出两个驯鹿般的角。劳伦斯单手捂住脑袋，双腿岔开地跪在地上，另一只手的指甲使劲抠着地面，以至于留下了爪痕一般的血迹。劳伦斯知道自己好像又哭了，但是这不受他的控制，眼泪只是从他已经被燃烧得焦黑的眼白里不断滴落下来，就像淅淅沥沥的雨一样。  
好热。好热。好热。  
劳伦斯的火烧起来了。他胸口的烈火烧穿了他白色的教袍，将淡金色的花纹烧得赤金。劳伦斯颤抖着摸了摸自己的胸口，他手指感到一股火焰般的滚烫。那里什么肉都没有了，他害怕地摸到了自己的十二对肋骨。他捂着自己的脸，火焰蔓延到他的皮肤，血稀里哗啦地从他半边的脸部滴了下来。  
仍旧留下来的众人一看到劳伦斯流了血，就像饿久了的野兽那般一拥而上。  
“劳伦斯主教——！”  
“劳伦斯主教！！”  
“劳伦斯！！！！”  
只需要几十个人，就将劳伦斯团团围住了。先踩上圆台的那个男人用他肮脏的手触碰着劳伦斯的灼烧伤口，用他肥大的舌头舔舐着主教伤口上的血。劳伦斯痛得尖叫的地方因为异物的触碰更是钻心的痛。男人身后的人贴着劳伦斯的背部，不顾那股炎热，直接用手握住劳伦斯的肋骨，以感受那股兽化的狂热。  
无数的人将劳伦斯前后紧紧地围住，以至于劳伦斯几乎要感受不到他自己的存在了。渴血的疯狂中或许带了性，有几个人揪着劳伦斯头上刚长出来的角，将性器直接塞到劳伦斯的嘴巴里，好像是要让劳伦斯半边脸流出来的血液浇灌他们的性器那样。  
不知是谁助兴般的洒了一把血，那股从天而降的污秽之血瞬间洒满了劳伦斯全身。而这个举动只让更多的人闻到血的气味，紧接着扑上来舔舐劳伦斯的身体。劳伦斯的昂贵的教袍被扯烂，他浑身上下全裸，众人手与舌在他被灼烧得只剩一些的肌肤上划动。他们有的还咬着劳伦斯的皮肤，想要从中获取更多、更多尊贵主教的血。  
太难看了，这样可怎么演讲。亚楠，治愈教会——劳伦斯在丧失理智的最后一刻这么想着。这种想法仅仅只是转瞬即逝，劳伦斯不断尖叫，叫声很快被性器堵住。他浑身上下是血和精液。  
“劳伦斯主教的血可以治疗疾病！”不知是谁这么喊了一声。  
“劳伦斯主教的肋骨可以治疗顽疾！”不知是谁又这么喊了一声。  
于是，那股狂热的浪潮愈演愈烈。狂热的信徒们舔着他全身的血，将他撕扯成很多块。劳伦斯的肋骨在混乱中被人偷走了一根。劳伦斯疼到不知道自己是谁，他甚至为自己还能感到疼痛而觉得惊讶。  
劳伦斯遭遇了前所未有的屈辱。在屈辱的同时，他却也得到了前所未有的赞誉。可怖的是，那股赞誉不来自于他的灵魂，来自于他的肉体。  
无数人拥抱着他的肉体，像使用药材一样虔诚地使用他，将他四分五裂。劳伦斯的痛苦只能变成一阵又一阵地惨叫。这下，这股惨叫可比方才的一切都要大声多了。  
那股惨叫贯穿云霄。那是惨死之人最后凄厉的叫声。  
劳伦斯的惨叫昭示着他的灭亡。  
那时候，亚楠的天蒙蒙亮。劳伦斯却已经不知道他在哪里了。他感受不到自己的四肢。或许，或许它们已经被亚楠人抢走了吧？他感受不到自己的口腔，那里永远塞着什么东西，或是柱状物或是舌头，全是在吸吮他的血液。他感受不到自己的皮肤，那上面不但灼热，还布满了牙齿撕咬的刺痛  
这场荒谬的盛宴持续了很多天。最后的最后，劳伦斯弓着背，抱着自己残存的肉体，衣衫不整，漂亮的脸只剩一半，还全是血液、他像腐化了好几天的尸体那样破破烂烂地被抬到了教堂的铁架上。有一些精明的亚楠人控制着教堂的门，其他亚楠人必须付两万的银币才能舔一次劳伦斯已经化为白骨的脚趾。  
可是劳伦斯，那可悲的劳伦斯，因为兽化症状，始终没有死亡。劳伦斯的灼烧从未停止。  
从远处看，好像是劳伦斯弓着背，在金属架上永远燃烧一般。

后记：  
路德维希最后只捡到了劳伦斯的头骨，他把它供奉在大教堂的中央，那最醒目的位置。尽管劳伦斯一直没有死去，可是劳伦斯已经不会说话了。路德维希以为劳伦斯的死源自暴动带来的屠杀。路德维希哭着亲吻那个头骨，他请求治愈教会让他替代劳伦斯，成为治疗兽化症的实验体。  
在永远的噩梦里，劳伦斯总想拿回他的身体部件。他的手上拿着盛满了鲜血的杯，痛苦地弓着背躺在大教堂的座椅上，没人知道他的肋骨与头哪里去了。  
如果把这样一个醉酒的他弄醒，想必他只会疯狂地尖叫着，用他灼热的手拍打着亚楠猎人，让猎人们还给他他的身体部件吧。  
毕竟，若是没有那些身体部件，失去肢体的幻痛只会永远笼罩在死不掉的劳伦斯的噩梦中。

FIN


End file.
